A BrokenHearted Batgirl
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles have finally met, Rouge's friends are finally talking with their crushes. but Rouge has swore that she'll never fall in love again but she thinks that she's broken it when she met Knuckles. Will Rouge's friends get together with their crushes? or will Julie's friends get in the way? What lies ahead for Rouge when she starts to fall in love with Knuckles?
1. Broken Hearted Batgirl

A Broke-Hearted Bat

**This is my first Sonic fanfiction story, so im gonna try my best :) this is a Knuckles and Rouge story, Rouge has had a lot of previous boyfriends but she keeps on getting cheated on, used and dumped for no reason and she promised herself that she will never fall in love again but that all changes when a red echidna comes into her life when she starts her new school. Don't hate this story too much cause I don't know how well it will come out.**

It was during the evening in a home. A female sat on her bed with tears pouring down her face. She had white fur, pointy ears, aquamarine eyes and bat wings. This female bat is called Rouge. She is a teenager and she has a little sister who is aged 10 while Rouge is 16 and nearly approaching 17. She lives with her mother but her father was murdered about 2 years ago and no one knows who did it.

Rouge heard her door creak open and her little sister was there "Rouge, are you ok?" The little bat who looked like Rouge but more different. Rouge's sister was called Starry; she has pink eyes that she got off her mother. White/grey fur and bat wings and bat ears.

"Starry, im not ok," cried Rouge. Starry looked at her older sister. She knew what's happened. Rouge either has been dumped, used or cheated on.

"Did you get used again?" asked Starry and Rouge nodded. "Mother wants us down for dinner."

Rouge rose from her bed, she wiped her tears. She followed Starry down-stairs. Don't get her wrong she loves her little sister but Rouge thinks that she can read minds. Rouge got to the table and sat down read to eat.

"It happened again…didn't it?" said her mother. Rouge's mother is called Crystal, she has grey fur with pink eyes, and she also has bat ears and wings. Crystal set the food down but Rouge didn't feel like eating. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I was waiting for-"

**Flashback**

_Rouge was waiting at the park swings, waiting for her boyfriend to turn up. He wasn't the same species as her…he is a dog. He was a brown dog with green eyes. He is called Rickey. He is always hanging round the park every night with his mates. But when he met Rouge he hanged out with her more than his mates and after a few days Rickey and Rouge started dating._

"_Where is he?" Rouge wondered. She has been waiting for 30mins to turn up. Rouge saw something in the distance. She got closer and there was Rickey and some other girl. "RICKEY HOW COULD YOU!"_

_Rickey saw Rouge "WELL, HERE IS THE THING I NEVER LOVED YOU, AND I USED YOU!" he yelled as he took the other girl with him._

_(It's happened again) thought Rouge, she flapped her wings and flew home in tears._

**End**

"Honey, he's not worth it, this problem about you getting used has been going on for weeks," said Crystal "it's not your fault, but have you done anything?"

Rouge looked up at her mother "No, I haven't" Rouge got out of her seat and went to grab a jacket. Starry and Crystal looked curious.

"Sis, where are you going?" asked Starry

"Im going out to visit dad," she responded and she flew out into the evening sky. Crystal knew that Rouge has been doing this since her first break-up, Rouge will always go to the grave yard to speak to her father.

/

Rouge set foot on the grown, she walked into the grave yard, and her shoes made a noise every step she took. She made it to her father's grave and she ran her fingers over the letters

_Emmet the bat_

_1979-2012_

_Birth: 14__th__ April 1979_

_Death: 19__th__ October 2012_

_Loving husband, friend and father_

_Forever in our thoughts_

Rouge missed her father so much; she has been coming down here every night to speak with him. But this is different…she has been used again just like last time. But it was a horrible day for her dad to be murdered…on her birthday.

"Hey dad, it happened again…I got used," said Rouge "I don't know what I do wrong. But im going to a another school called 'Emerald High'…I hope history won't repeat itself,"

"it's nearly my birthday and your…death anniversary," Rouge had tears coming down her face "I miss you dad, every day, but I wanna know who killed you?...i wanna be just like mom, a professional ice-skater and I wish you could see me practise every single day…I have to go dad, I love you" Rouge kissed to grave stone and It left a little lip-stick mark, Rouge flapped her wings and flew away.

/

About 10mins later, Rouge opened the front door and ran upstairs. Starry heard the front door open and saw her sister go into her bedroom. Starry was in her blue night-dress and ran into Rouge's room. Rouge was getting out of her clothes and into her night ones. She got rid of the make-up that she put on when she got up this morning.

"Rouge, did you see dad…again?" asked Starry as her bat ears twitched slightly and she looked, Rouge turned and saw her little sister and she sighed.

"Yeah, I did he makes me happy. But I told him about me chasing my dream,"

Starry looked confused "What dream?"

"About me being a professional figure skater…like mom," she responded, Starry saw her mother come in and she picked her up.

"Rouge, you got to be up by 6:30 ready for your new school," she said, Rouge nodded. Crystal left the room with Starry. Rouge snuggled into her covers and she looked into the night sky and she had to make a promise to herself, Rouge looked at her clock and it read 10pm, but Starry had to be in bed by 8pm so why was she up. Rouge was worried about what will happen tomorrow in her new school, but she left that thought a side and when to sleep and she made a promise.

_I promise to never fall in love again_

**Well like a said, this is my VERY first Sonic story but don't hate me for it. KnucklesxRouge romance will come into it but that won't be till the middle of the story. And don't worry Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave will come in soon. So did you guys like the first chapter? If you do review me :D and I wonder what will happen to Rouge's first day of school?**


	2. Emerald High

Emerald High

**Here is the next chapter, I know I have low reviews but don't worry the others will come in, I wonder what's gonna happen on Rouge's first day at Emerald high?. Enjoy**

Rouge rose from her bed with tired looking eyes; she stretched all the pain in her limps and also her wings. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to her clock that had the numbers '7am'. She groaned, Rouge was _not_ looking forward to her first day of her new school. Rouge grab a pair of fresh panties with matching bra and a new pair of fresh clothes and hopped into the shower just down the hall. Rouge turned on the shower and check it's at the right temperature, she got out of her night-dress and got in. she let the hot water run through her fur, she picked up her shampoo and washed her fur. Rouge rinsed out the substance to start with the conditioner to make it silky smooth to touch. She got the shower cream and she cleaned her body. About 5mins later Rouge turned off the shower and got a towel and wrapped it round her body to dry herself.

Rouge put on her bra and her panties that match, she put on tight black jeans, a white shirt that has the words 'My eyes are up here' and it shows off her belly. She got out her hair-brush to brush her fur. Then she got out her spray and sprayed it all over her body. Rouge cleaned up her mess in the bathroom and went into her room.

Rouge got out her make-up and put on black eye-shadow and with sparkly silver eye liner, she put on cherry lip-gloss on her lips. She smiled at the way she looked, Rouge picked up her bag and went down-stairs.

"Morning mom and Starry," she said, Crystal gave Starry her breakfast. Crystal smiled.

"Morning Rouge, are you ready for you first day?" replied Crystal, Rouge looked up at her mother.

"Abit nervous bu-"

"It will be ok sis, you will make new friends," smiled Starry as she started to eat her pancakes.

Crystal looked at the clock on the wall and gasped "ROUGE YOU BETTER GO IT'S 7:40 I DON'T WANT YOU LATE!"

Rouge laughed at her mother's outburst, she opened the door and flew out and flew to school.

/

Rouge made it on time, she got out her cell and it said '7:50am' so she made it. She walked slowly into the building. She saw everyone doing something like, kissing a boy or girl, chatting, being flirty and opening lockers. Rouge didn't know where she was walking and she bumped into someone.

"Oh, im sorry," blushed Rouge as she was abit embarrassed. The person she bumped into was a pink female hedgehog. She had quills down to her waist and she has 3 pink bangs coming out of her forehead. She had a light blue skirt on with purple flat shoes on her feet, a purple shirt and with a light blue jacket. She also had purple make up with blue eye liner and her eyes were a nice jade-green colour.

"No, it's ok, I was not looking to where I was going" she said, as she brushed herself off "Im Amelia but everyone calls me Amy,"

Rouge smiled slightly "Hi Amy, im Rouge im new here" Amy smiled at that.

"So you're the new girl, I have heard a lot about you," smiled Amy "do you know where you are headed?"

"Umm not really, my schedule arrived though mail this morning, and I think I have Math with Mrs Raven,"

Amy had wide eyes "are you kidding…IM IN THAT CLASS TOO!"

"That's cool, can I tag along?" asked Rouge as she smiled up at Amy. Amy nodded.

"Sure, come on," Amy dragged Rouge into the Math department. They got the classroom and sat down. Rouge got a good look at Mrs Raven. She was a black bird with midnight-blue eyes, with a blue blouse and matching skirt and with high-heeled shoes.

"You better be careful," whispered Amy, Rouge looked abit confused.

"Why?"

"Mrs Raven always get close with the girls and she is abit lesbian even though she's married to a guy. And she also puts both of her hands on the table so you can see down her blouse," whispered Amy, Rouge shuttered at that and she hopes that Mrs Raven doesn't get the hot's for her.

"Morning class, we have a new student who is called Rouge and I heard that she is a beautiful young bat" Rouge sank back into her seat, Amy looked horrified. "Would you like to stand up Rouge?"

Rouge gulped but stood up anyway.

"Wow I was right," smiled Mrs Raven, Rouge sat back down, Amy patted her shoulder for comfort. "Ok for this lesson I want you to copy out the sums on the board then answer, then after that I want you to look in the text book and answer 5 questions. It starts now,"

**50mins later**

The bell rang; Rouge and Amy went out of the classroom so they can go to Amy's locker.

"Rouge do you wanna meet the rest of my friends?" asked Amy, Rouge smiled and nodded.

"Sure,"

They got to Amy's locker and there she saw were 4 girls. One of them was a Rabbit. She had cream coloured fur was markings on her ears, eyes and head, she had chocolate brown eyes that were shield by her orange glasses. She was wearing a white shirt with an open orange sweater and with black leggings with an orange skirt over them and with orange flat shoes.

One girl next to the rabbit was a Cat. She had purple fur with honey-brown eyes. She was wearing a hot pink skirt with a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt. She also had anklets and with red and white heeled shoes.

The other girl was an Echidna. She had orange fur and she had dreadlocks. Her eyes were a lovely midnight blue colour. She had a white sandals on her feet and she had a red sleeveless shirt and with a white skirt.

The last girl was a Swallow. She had purple feathers/fur and her eyes were a sky blue colour. She had a weird looking necklace round her neck, with red shoes, a white sleeveless white shirt that had purple flames down the bottom and she had a red tight jeans.

"HEY GIRLS!" yelled Amy, the 4 girls heard her.

"AMY!" they yelled. Rouge smiled at them when they did a group hug.

Amy let go of her friends "Rouge come and meet my friends" she said. Rouge was abit nervous about meeting new people but she walked over anyway "Rouge these are my friends Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave,"

Cream smiled at Rouge, Blaze waved nervously, Tikal smiled and Wave gave her a gin.

"Girls this is Rouge,"

Cream walked up "Hi Rouge, im Cream" smiled Cream as she straightened her orange glasses. Rouge smiled at her.

After about 10mins of talking to get to know each other, Rouge got a glance at a blue hedgehog, a twin tailed fox, a white hedgehog, a black hedgehog and a green hawk. She looked over her new friends and she saw them blushing.

"Why are you guys blushing?" asked Rouge. Amy spoke up

"Th-those boys are the popular boys in school," blushed Amy "That blue hedgehog is known as Sonic, he is the fastest thing on the planet. All the girls droll over him because he's on the track team. I really like him but he don't notice me and he never met me,"

Rouge felt the sadness in her new friend; she turned to Cream also for some answers

"That twin tailed fox is called Miles but everyone calls him Tails," blushed Cream "He is an A+ student, he is in all the after clubs. And he's the school's basketball captain. I really wanna talk to him but I get nervous because I kind of have a crush on him, but what will he see in a freak like me,"

Rouge didn't like the sound of that when that came out of Cream's mouth, then Blaze cut in

"That white hedgehog is called Silver," Blaze blushed while looking down "he is abit naïve but that's what I like about him. He has a special power, he uses physic moves. He's captain of the swimming team. But I get a nervous break-down when I get close to him, but he don't…notice me,"

Tikal came in

"That black hedgehog with the red quills is called Shadow," Tikal blushed "he is pretty quiet and that's what I like in boys like that, he is abit of a loner and he's captain of the soccer team. I really wanna speak with him but I get a little scared of him about what he will say,"

Wave came up

"That green hawk is called Jet," Wave started to blush "he's abit of an anger problem, but I like guys like that, he's captain of the boys volleyball team. But whenever he walks near me, my heart starts to speed up but what will he see in me,"

Rouge felt pain that her new friends are going through.

"Have you tried to get their attention?" shrugged Rouge, the girls looked up at Rouge.

"Now that you have mentioned it…no," said Blaze, Rouge gave this some thought "but we can't cause their girlfriends come after us,"

"What?"

"Well their girlfriends…Sally, Cosmo, Marine, Mina and Bonnie," said Wave "Whenever they see us, they start hurting us saying 'stay away from my man' and they know we have a crush on them but we don't do anything,"

Rouge was not pleased about where this is going then an idea clicked into her head "how about tomorrow morning I will give you girls a complete new make-over, and some new outfits to go with the make-up,"

Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave nodded. The 6 girls left the hall and went to lunch.

**What did you guys think? Im glad that Rouge is friends with Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave :), and she has now met her friends high-school crushes known as jocks called Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow and Jet. Knuckles is a jock too but he won't be in it till later :D I wonder what will happen at lunch and will Sally, Cosmo, Marine, Mina and Bonnie turn up? Will Rouge stand up for her new friends? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. Rivals

Rivals

**Here is the next chapter :) im glad I got 7 reviews so far and those people are interested so thanks guys :D. Rouge won't meet Knuckles yet, but she will hopefully in the next chapter. I wonder what will happen with Sally, Cosmo, Marine, Mina and Bonnie when they turn up at the girls table. And who will be Rouge's rival?**

Rouge thought this day could be worse but it's not. She has made 5 new friends known as Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave. The girls are eating outside sitting on a table. They were having a great talk till 5 girls turned up.

One girl was like a Chipmunk-Squirrel type of girl. She had brown fur that was up in a pony-tail and she had a fringe, her eyes were a dark blue. She had on a lot of make-up, she was wearing a tight mini skirt that was in blue and she had white crop top and she had white sandals on her feet.

The other girl looked like an alien type girl but she was a seedrin, she had long green leaf like hair with 2 pink roses coming out, she had blue eyes that were shield by her dark green glasses. She had a long green summer dress on and she had green demi shoes on her feet.

The other girl is raccoon. She had light and dark brown fur with two long back pigtails. Her eyes were blue. She had none sleeve green top with a white rim on the bottom, with tight black shorts and with green trainers on her feet.

The other girl looked like a mongoose. She had yellow fur but she had long purple hair down to her waist, she had green eyes. She was wearing black jeans that had chains coming near the top, she also had a tight top that was also in black, and she had high-heeled shoes on her feet.

The last girl was like crow. She had black feathers/fur and she had purple eyes. Her beak was a nice yellow colour. She had a long sleeved purple shirt with blue jeans and with trainers on her feet.

"Hello Amy" said the Chipmunk girl. Amy just glared up at her.

"How are you Sally?" glared Amy who had a hint of sarcasm in her voice "The last time I saw you was yesterday threatening me,"

Sally just laughed "well Sonic didn't know did he?"

Amy didn't say a word. Cosmo gave Cream an evil look

"So you finally got your nose out of that sex book then?" laughed Cosmo, Cream hates it when she does this. Cream is not a type of girl who reads a book about sex.

"Well, at least im not watching porn," Cream responded, the Cosmo glared up at her.

"I DO NOT!" she yelled.

Rouge kept quiet, she wants to know how this will end up.

"Alright Blaze, you look more freakish than yesterday," smirked marine, Blaze hates when people call her a freak. Just because she uses fire, she was born that way but that doesn't mean that she's a freak.

"You sound more high than yesterday…have you been smoking weed again?," glared Blaze.

"I DON'T DO DRUGS!" yelled Marine "Even Silver knows that,"

Mina just gave Tikal a really evil look "shyer than ever I see, what will Shadow see in you, you nothing but a shy freak,"

Tikal felt hurt by that comment "Leave me alone, at least I don't dress like a slut like you are," glared Tikal.

"Wow you might poke somebody's eye out with that beak of yours" grinned Bonnie "Jet loves mine best, oh yeah HE HAS NEVER MET YOU!"

Wave always ignored that comment "yeah, well I bet you hate the sun light since you are so dark,"

Rouge hates seeing her news friends being hassled by them, so she knew what to do

"CANT YOU JUST LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOU LIFE!" yelled Rouge; you can see the flames in her aqua-marine eyes. "WHO CARES IF THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR BOYFRIENDS, I THINK NEARLY EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL DOES! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THEM!"

"Well umm, umm-"

"WELL IM WAITING!" Rouge folded her arms and she was tapping her foot on the ground. Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave looked at Rouge and smiled. They love this side of Rouge. "GOD SO YOU HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THEM, YOU FIVE ARE PATHETIC!"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO SALLY AND MY GIRLS LIKE THAT!" yelled a voice, Sally and her friends grinned. Their leader has come to save their butts from being kicked by Rouge.

The girl was an Echidna. She had pink fur with hints of purple and with jade-green eyes. She a white none sleeved shirt with a purple leather jacket over it, with a tight purple mini skirt and with purple high-top trainers on her feet

"Well, looks like those freaks have a new member," said the girl "By the way im Julie-Su,"

Rouge gave her a weird look "nice to meet you im Rouge and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" yelled Rouge, Julie done a small chuckle.

"Im afraid we can't do that you see. We are popular and they just…aren't" laughed Julie "I think we are gonna see a lot of each other…batgirl," she grinned and she led her friends away. Rouge flinched when she said 'batgirl'

"Rouge are you ok?" asked Tikal, Rouge looked up at her and nodded.

"Im fine, it's just I have never been called 'batgirl' before," she responded "it hurts a lot really, im guessing those are your rivals?"

Amy nodded "Yeah, they are right bitches to us, but we don't know why they don't like us? And it sounds like you have a rival now Rouge,"

"Really? It's that Julie-Su right?" said Rouge, she has had rivals in the past but those were fights and throwing insults but this is different. "Why would she have something against me?"

"I think it might be that you might go after her boyfriend Knuckles," shrugged Blaze "But who knows, she had a lot of rivals in her time, and she sent one girl to hospital just because she was flirting with Knuckles,"

Rouge was in shock "so what was the girl's name?"

"The girl was called Midnight she was a lovely cat with light green fur and dark brown eyes. She was really close with Knuckles. It was like a best-friend relationship. Then she started flirting because she started to fall in love with him," said Cream "And Julie doesn't stop till she get what she wants, she loved Knuckles to first time she laid eyes on him. And she found out that Midnight has been flirting with him. Julie threatened her and ran a sharpener down her face, she got sent to hospital."

"Where is she now?" asked Rouge

"Apparently she hasn't set foot in this school for about a year, she doesn't want to because she has a long scar down her face, and she has to have a tutor when she's at home," explained Wave

"So when did this happen?"

"It happened last year in March, Julie was 16 that year and Knuckles is a year older that Julie so he's 17," said Amy. "But who knows, he might talk to you and he might like you,"

Rouge sighed "I don't even know the guy so how am supposed to recognize him?"

"Well he's an echidna, with red fur and with dreadlocks. His eyes are purple. He has spikes on his knuckles. He also has a weird crescent moon symbol on his chest. He's also a jock and captain of the football team" said Wave

"Rouge if you do wanna know him, I think it would be best if you do it when Julie is not around," said Tikal. Rouge wasn't sure; she admits he did sound cute and handsome. But she had promised herself that she would never fall in love again.

Rouge shrugged, she got up and so did her friends. Since they all had 2 free periods, so they went home early. It surprized Rouge that Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave live on the same street as her but on different ways.

"Ok, come round mine first thing tomorrow; bring your best clothes and make-up. And then I can do you new look so you can get those boys attention," winked Rouge, her new friends blushed at that comment.

"Ok we will, see you tomorrow," said Amy as her other friends nodded at each other. Rouge waved good bye. She thought school would be fun with her new friends but now she has a rival, what can possibly go wrong?

**Well that's that, this one was interesting chapter if I say so myself like the story of that girl who got sent to hospital and know Rouge has to be extra careful. We now know who's rivals with who. I can't believe that Julie-Su is Rouge's rival. I hope you liked this chapter a lot :D, I will keep the next chapter a surprize ;). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	4. Make Overs

Make-overs

**Here is the next chapter :), im just getting this story warmed up so then I can update twice or 3 times a week, since I have other stories to update…anyway this is the make-over chapter, I wonder what they will look like when Rouge is done with them? Enjoy**

When Rouge walked into the house, her mother, Crystal was doing a quiz book and her sister, Starry was in the den watching 'The Suite Life on Deck'. Crystal saw Rouge walk into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how was your first day?" said Crystal "Did you make some friends? WAS THERE A CUTE GUY!"

Rouge laughed nervously "Mom, no need to babble it, yeah I made five friends,"

"Really? Who are they called?"

"Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave. And they are coming tomorrow first thing at 6am, so can you wake me up at 5:30am?" asked Rouge, Crystal gave Rouge a weird look

"What on earth for?" she asked "I thought my daughter loves her beauty sleep?"

Rouge gave her mother a weird smile "Umm it's kind of complicated, but they need help with something,"

Crystal sighed and her ears twitched "Alright, I'll wake you up early tomorrow," she responded "Now go and see your sister,"

Rouge walked into the den where her sister was watching the 'Suite Life On Deck', Rouge loved that show a lot when she was 10. She sat down next to Starry and ruffled her ears. Starry giggled.

"ROUGE YOUR BACK!" she yelled as she hugged her sister "DID YOU MAKE ANY FRIENDS? ARE THEY GONNA COME OVER SOON? ARE THEY PRET-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down Starry," laughed Rouge "Yes I made five friends called Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave. They are gonna come first thing in the morning and yeah I find them pretty,"

Starry still had the smile on her face "I REALLY wanna meet them, im gonna ask mom if she can wake me up in the morning so I can meet your friends," said Starry as she went to her mom.

/

It was now 8pm at night, Rouge wanted to go to bed early so she can be fully awake in the morning at 5:30am. Her mother let Starry go to bed at 7pm since she is gonna meet Rouge's new friends. So lucky for her that she's gonna get nearly 10 hours sleep while Rouge is gonna get 9. Rouge turned off her light, crawled into her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She can't get this Knuckles boy out of her head. She admits he's sounds cute the way Wave described him. Even though Rouge promised herself that she will never fall in love again, and she wants a perfect figure skater like her mom. She has been practising ever since her father died. But she needs to get school out of the way first before she can enter any auditions. Rouge felt tired and fell asleep. It has been a long day for her, making 5 new friends, her first rival and finding out what happened to that girl who was called Midnight and who Knuckles was .

**Next morning**

Rouge was still asleep at this time of the morning and it's nearly 5:30am. Even Starry was still asleep. Crystal walked up the stairs in her night-dress with a dressing gown over them. She has work at 8am but since Rouge wanted her to wake her and Starry up SUPER early she had to have an alarm clock. She went into Starry's room first.

Starry was still sleeping like there is no tomorrow, she was snuggling with a pink bunny. Crystal went up to her bed and shook her gently "Starry, you need to wake up if you wanna meet Rouge's friends"

Starry opened her eyes slowly as she stirred. Her pink eyes that matched her mothers. Starry gave out a great big yawn and she stretched out her wings "Mom *yawn* im still sleepy," she responded tiredly.

"I know honey, but don't you wanna meet Rouge's friends this morning?" asked Crystal, she did look abit tired herself.

"I do mom," said Starry as her eyes are still abit droopy and she still held her pink bunny.

Crystal picked up her youngest daughter and went to Rouge's room. Rouge is still sleeping; she held her covers really tight over her body. Crystal placed a tired Starry on the end of Rouge's bed and Crystal is trying to wake up Rouge.

"Rouge, your friends are gonna be here in half an hour," said Crystal, Rouge's eyes fluttered open, she got up slowly and stretched out her limps that were aching and she also stretched out her wings. "Ok you have thirty minutes to get ready, I will answer the door when they get here," said Crystal as she picked up Starry who fell asleep again but woke up when she got picked up by her mother.

Rouge went to her wardrobe to see what she could wear. It was a hard chose but she decided on a blue mini skirt, a white crop top that says 'Girls Rule' in pink lettering and white flat shoes and a blue bra and panties. Once she got dressed she got out her make-up kit. She put on blue/purple eye-shadow and mascara that made her eye lashes really thick. She also put on cherry lip-gloss that made her lips shine. She walked into the bathroom and put on some spray to make herself smell nice and brushed out her fur. She put the items back and went down stairs. Right on time the doorbell went. Crystal went to answer it and there stood Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave, they had a bag full of items of some sort.

"Hi, you must be Rouge's friends?" smiled Crystal; the 5 girls nodded "Come in,"

Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave walked into the house and took in their surroundings. "This is a nice home you have Mrs Bat," responded Cream

"Thank you, you girls may call me Crystal," said Crystal, then out of the blue, Starry stood there in a pink dress and pink flat shoes.

"Hi, im Starry Rouge's little sister," smiled Starry. The girls looked down at her and they thought she looked adorable. "You five are really pretty,"

"Aww thanks so much," said Blaze, the Rouge was there in front of her friends "hey Rouge, you still look tired" joked Blaze.

Rouge laughed slightly "I know, but remember I woke up early for a reason. I see you met my mom and my sister,"

"Yeah, you sister is so cute and adorable and your mother is very beautiful," said Cream, Crystal was flattered by Cream's words. "I don't mean to be rude but are we gonna do the 'problem' yet?"

Rouge nodded "Sure lets go to my room," her friends followed her up to her room. They got to Rouge's room and placed the bags on her bed. "Ok let's see what you've got,"

Amy pulled out a bright green top that shows off her belly with a bright green head band to match, black jeans and with some normal sneakers. The make-up she pulled out was sparkly green eye-shadow that will bring out her eyes, pure red lipstick and mascara.

Cream went into her bag and pulled out a jean skirt with a bright pink belt, a plain white shirt that was sleeveless and her shoes were white flip-flops. She had the same make-up as Amy but her eye-shadow was a sparkly orange that will bring out her eyes and it will match the same colour as her glasses along with red lipstick and mascara.

Blaze pulled out a tight hot pink tank top with a light pink rim, with a pair of dark blue jeans with hot pink sandals. The make-up she pulled out was sparkly hot pink eye-shadow with mascara and red lipstick.

Tikal pulled out a bright pink shirt that came down above her knees, along with a pair of black leggings and with some tennis shoes. Her make-up was sparkly dark blue with mascara and lip-gloss instead of lipstick.

Wave pulled out a bright light sleeveless shirt that brings out her eyes, with a white mini skirt with a dark blue belt, and with white dolly shoes. Her make-up was sparkly light blue eye-shadow with mascara and lip-gloss.

"Is it hot enough?" asked Wave, Rouge gave this some thought. She looked at the girls breasts. Not that she's being lesbian but she needs to know if they are good enough for show with the tight tops that her friends have chosen.

"Well, they are hot enough…but first things first, we need to pad up those bras of yours," she said, her friends had wide eyes

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" they yelled "You can't do that. Im not ready for an expensive boob job," blushed Blaze. Rouge laughed slightly.

"Not like that, im gonna put in these," Rouge pull out some weird pads with gel inside "These are gonna make your breasts look abit bigger"

"Oh alright, we trust you," said Cream "It will help if we are gonna wear the tops so…I GOT IT!"

"Got what?" said Amy "Cream what is it?"

"Since we all we have tight tops, they gonna make our breasts expose and make them be pressed together and that will make us more attractive," said Cream.

"You cracked it hun, you girls put these in the bras," Rouge gave her friends the pads and they put them in their bras, it did make they slightly bigger "Ok who would like to go first?"

Cream put her hand up "I'll go first,"

"Ok bring your stuff, and you girls can look around in my room while you wait for your turn," her friends nodded and Rouge took cream into the bathroom.

/

Cream put the clothes onto of the hamper and sat in front of the mirror. "Hmm, ok Cream can you put the clothes on for me?"

"Ok," Cream took the clothes and went outside to change. 5mins later she came in with the clothes on. Rouge really liked the outfit.

"Wow, I think Tails will fall for you hard," winked Rouge, Cream blushed "Ok let's get your make-up done," Cream sat down and she took her glasses off and she's blind as a bat without them.

"Hmm, before I do anything but do want anything done with your ears hun?" asked Rouge

Cream nodded "oh yes please, anything will do"

Rouge nodded, she started to mess around with Creams large rabbit ears. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a hair band, and then she had an idea. She picked up the hair band, Rouge put Cream's together and she put the hair band through them and made it extra tight.

"Ok that's your ears done, now let's get your make-up done." smiled Rouge, she picked up Cream's make and went to work.

10mins later she was done, Cream put her glasses back on and gasped at the sight of herself. Cream's ears were up like a pony-tail, she saw the orange sparkly eye-shadow on her eyes, her eye lashes look really thick and her lips were pure red.

"OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Cream as she was super excited at her new look, then she hugged Rouge "I LOVE IT!"

"It's ok hun, come on lets show the other," smiled Rouge, Cream followed her. They went into Rouge's room and they gasped at Cream's look.

"OH MY GOD, CREAM YOU LOOK HOT!" yelled Blaze, Cream blushed in embarrassment but she liked it.

"Who's next?"

**1 hour later**

Rouge done everyone's make-overs. Amy's quills were straightened with the bright green head band. Her make-up was with the sparkly green eye-shadow, her eye lashes were thick and her lips had the red lipstick. Blaze had the hot pink sparkly eye-shadow, her hair was brushed really smoothly, her eye lashes look really thick and she also had the lip-gloss on. Tikal had her dreadlocks pinned back slightly and she also had white ribbons going round her dreads. She also had the dark sparkly eye-shadow and her eye lashes were thick and she also had the lip-gloss on. Wave had her two long feathers curled up, she had her sparkly light blue eye-shadow on and she had thick eye lashes along with the lip-gloss.

"You girls, look delicious," grinned Rouge "Now for the final piece,"

"What would that be?" asked Tikal "I mean do we look hot enough?"

Rouge pulled out some strips of strawberry bubble gum "When you blow bubbles with the bubble gum it will make it extra hot and attractive,"

The girls shrugged and took a piece each and went down stairs. Rouge looked at the time on it was 7:30am. They have plenty of time. Starry was playing on her DSI she was playing 'Mario Kart', Crystal was reading the paper.

"Mom, we are now off," said Rouge, her friends followed her out of the house and went to school. About 15mins later they all stood outside the school building. Rouge looked over at her friends and they looked…nervous.

"Ok put the gum in your mouths," said Rouge, Amy and the other girls followed her order and popped the gum in their mouths and walked inside ready for abit of…fun.

**This took me hours to write, I hope you liked the make-over idea's :), I know you lot want Rouge and Knuckles to meet, they will in the next chapter**** I promise :D. I wonder what will happen with Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave when they suddenly get Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow and Jet's attention in front of their girlfriends? What will Rouge think when she meets Knuckles when they…bump into each other? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	5. Meet Knuckles

Meet Knuckles

**I know that you guys are getting bored waiting for Knuckles to come into the story, well its now gonna happen in this chapter :D so im super sorry. Enjoy**

Rouge and her friends walked up to the great big wooden doors that lead to the school hall. Rouge could tell that her friends are nervous. Rouge thinks that they are not attention givers not like those other girls who want everything in their path. Rouge pushed the doors open. Rouge's friends started blowing bubbles with their gum and smacking it against their lips. They saw all the boys giving those perverted looks, whistles and all that.

"Ok hun's, are you ready for this?" asked Rouge "I know you girls are nervous but trust me you will feel better after a while,"

"We are abit nervous, we have never got boy attention before," said Amy "We just don't know how to do this,"

Rouge gave this some thought, then an idea came to her head "Ok Amy I have a good one for you,"

Amy wasn't sure if she does like this "Wha-what's that?"

Cream, Blaze, Tikal and Wave looked at Rouge with a hint of confusion on their faces. Rouge started to grin.

"Ok I want you to stand near your locker and lean against it, and put your foot against the bottom locker," explained Rouge "keep on blowing bubbles and listen to music on your IPod, and also sing some lines,"

Amy gave this some thought "I guess that sounds good," Amy walked up to her locker and done the pose that Rouge wanted her to do.

"Ok we are gonna leave you here while I go and help my other ladies," smiled Rouge "Come on girls,"

Amy really wanted to back down but she needs Sonic's attention (_don't be a coward, you got ready to get a blue__ hedgehog's attention_) she thought worriedly. Amy sighed and got out her IPod and was browsing through her music. Then out of the corner of her eye was Sonic the hedgehog. Amy started what she had to do and picked a song and she started to sing to herself.

_Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

Sonic's ears perked up from the singing voice of Amy. Even though he doesn't know who she is. Since he has a good sense of hearing, he moved away from Sally who was talking with her friends and she didn't know that he was gone.

_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

Amy is still singing to herself but it was quietly, and she didn't see Sonic approaching her. Amy opened her eyes and Sonic was right in front of her jade-eye met his emerald eyes, she blushed deeply and she turned off her music.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I heard you sing and it's quite a charm," grinned Sonic, Amy loves it when he's cocky "And I have never seen you around"

Amy couldn't believe it, the Sonic the hedgehog is talking with her "We-well i-im not good with attention…im Amy by the way," blushed Amy, she is still thinking that this is all a dream but it's real

Sonic checked her out "Nice to meet you, say you should be on the cheerleading squad," said Sonic, as he leaned against the lockers. Amy was starting to get nervous about Sonic being this close to her. "So what were you singing anyway?" he asked

"I was singing 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj, she is one of my favourite singers," smiled Amy, she is now getting used to Sonic "Why did you talk to me? No one has talked to me like this before,"

"Well, apart from being with my girlfriend all the time, I should see more people. And since I saw you on your own, I decide to speak with you," said Sonic "Say wanna come to the track with me?"

Amy couldn't believe what she's just heard; Sonic has asked her to go to the track "Sure,"

/

"Ok Cream, you said that you have the same class as Tails now?" said Rouge and Cream nodded. "Ok I want you to ask him if you could sit next to him, but do it in a nervous way,"

Cream knew that since she does get abit nervous when it comes to one she has a crush on "Ok,"

"He's in there now, so go," rushed Rouge and left with the others. Cream is starting to get nervous. She walked into the class room to find a seat, since the one next to Tail's is empty.

"Umm excuse me," blushed Cream, Tails looked up "Is it ok if I sit here?"

Tails saw Cream in front of him and he was drawn by her beauty but he has a girlfriend "Sure," he said. Cream nervously sat next to him and she introduced herself.

"Im Cream," she said "And I know who you are mister A plus," Cream has just noticed that she was…flirting but she liked it.

Tails laughed "Ok then, I haven't seen you around before,"

"Well, im not a type of girl who likes attention," smiled Cream "So have you done any basketball lately?"

Tails is liking Cream already and he straightened his blue glasses while Cream straightened her orange glasses "Well, I do have practise after school…do you wanna come?" he asked. Cream couldn't believe it. Tails Prower has asked her to watch him practise after school. Her heart was fluttering

"Sure," she smiled

/

Rouge was taking her other friends to the other spot's round the school. "Ok Blaze you said Silver is here every morning before school starts,"

Blaze nodded "Yep, every morning," but Blaze as to admit but she's abit nervous about talking to her crush Silver. Silver is always near his first lesson. Blaze is starting to get nervous.

"Ok hun, just pretend that your reading one of your school books, and lean against the wall," commanded Rouge. Blaze was starting to blush as she started to imagine Silver and her studying together. Rouge left Blaze and went with Tikal and Wave.

Blaze got out a random book out of her bag which was her History book. She leaned against the wall and kept on blowing bubbles with her gum. Then she blushed as she saw Silver come round the corner. Blaze kept her cool but Silver was looking right at her.

"Hey, what you reading?" he said in a naive kind of way, but Blaze likes it when he's naïve. She looked up and she blushed.

"It's, umm, History te-text book," she stuttered "Im Blaze,"

Silver was drawn to her eyes to him, she was so beautiful but he has a girlfriend who is so annoying "Yea, why are you called Blaze?" he wondered. Blaze felt a little hurt by that but still she has a crush on him.

"Well, one it's my name and two this is why," she clicked her fingers and her hand was set on fire. Silver was impressed. There's someone like him. "Is it weird and abit…freakish?"

"WHAT! No its not weird or freakish, im like you anyway," Silver smiled "Its ok, say do you, umm, ne-need any help with your History?" said Silver, he was drawn by Blaze. Blaze had pinkish red cheeks.

"Umm sure," but really she knew History really well. But she's glad that Silver is talking with her and she has to thank Rouge later.

/

Rouge was leading to the place what Tikal said about where Shadow goes every morning. This is near the sports field. Tikal is abit nervous about talking with a guy who doesn't talk much. Rouge is still thinking about what to.

"Right, so Shadow is a quiet guy and likes to stand a lot and not say a word right?" asked Rouge. Tikal nodded "Right, I want you to pretend to stare into space and fiddle with one of your dreads," Tikal wasn't sure but she has to trust her new friend Rouge. Rouge took Wave away to do her next attempt.

Tikal did what she was doing and started to stare into space and fiddled with one of her dreads. She started to hear footsteps on the grass and they were coming closer and a voice spoke "Hey you're in thinking spot,"

Tikal looked up and she saw her crush Shadow. She started to get abit embarrassed "Oh, im sorry I didn't know" she whispered "I'll leave if you wan-"

"NO! I mean you don't have to," said Shadow "Who are you anyway?"

Tikal was getting abit warm and that blood was rushing to her cheeks "i-im Tikal," but Tikal was thinking that her fingers are more interesting that looking at Shadow.

"Nice name," he muttered "I haven't seen you around before,"

Shadow sat down on one of the stands, he closed his eyes. Tikal loves it when he does that "Well, i-don-don't like public much," she stuttered "Are you sure that I should go?"

Shadow opened one eye that reviled a ruby red "no stay, I would like to get to know you abit" he muttered. Tikal sat near him and she has to thank Rouge later.

/

Rouge and Wave were walking to near the Art block. It turns out that Jet has an Art lesson later. Wave was starting to get abit scared. She has never talked to her crush before. Rouge saw this.

"Wave, hun it's ok to be nervous. Once you talk to him. You'll feel better," smiled Rouge, Wave returned her smile.

"Ok thanks Rouge" she said

"Right when first lesson is over, tell the others to meet me near my locker," said Rouge "I need to know what everyone has been up to," she winked, the Rouge walked away. Wave walked into the class room and she started to get cold feet, since she is in the same class as Jet.

She saw Jet sitting near the front on his own, she was abit nervous. She sat behind him. Jet felt her move behind him and he knew he has a girlfriend but he still has his way when she's not near him. Jet turned round and looked at Wave. Wave saw him looking at her and she was starting to blush abit.

"Hey sweet cheeks," winked Jet "How ya doing?"

Wave knew he was flirting so she didn't know what to say since she has never talked to him before or even flirted "i-im fi-fine…i-im Wave," she stuttered.

"Well, I know you know me," he winked "So what do like? Cuddling or kissing?"

Wave laughed abit "Your funny, but I prefer cuddling," Wave is now starting to get use to the fact that she's talking with Jet and she has to thank Rouge.

/

Rouge was on the other side of school. She's proud of her work that she's doing with her new friends. How are they getting on? She is still wondering that, but like when she met Amy she bumped into someone. "HEY WATCH IT BUSTER!" she yelled.

"Oh im sorry," said a voice "Im Knuckles,"

Rouge gasped. She got up and looked at him. It was just how Wave described him. Red fur, purple eyes, spikes on his knuckles and she could see the crescent moon symbol on his chest that was under his white shirt. He had blue faded jeans with his shoes with Lego blocks on them, with a white shirt and his jock red jacket.

Rouge couldn't believe it, this is Knuckles. He's cute (_Rouge snap out of it, you made a promise remember)_ she thought angrily. "Im Rouge," she blushed slightly at Knuckles appearance and it turns out that Knuckles was blushing abit as well.

**Well that's that. Wow finally Rouge's friends are finally talking to their crushes :D, and now Knuckles and Rouge have met and that's good :) I wonder what will happen next? And will Rouge fall in love with Knuckles or will Julie step in her way? And will it be the same for her friends? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	6. Getting To Know Him

Getting to know him

**Im super sorry for not updating this story for a while, since I have College now and the updates will be shorter than normal…Ok Rouge has just met Knuckles, and she is sure that she has kept her promise. But what will Julie think about this? Enjoy**

Rouge was just looking up at Knuckles and Knuckles was looking back. Rouge was starting to get nervous then she started to avoid looking at him and picking up her books. Knuckles bent down to help her.

"I-im sor-sorry about umm banging into yo-you," stuttered Rouge "I wasn't lo-looking where I was going,"

Knuckles picked her some of her books "Nah, it was my fault. I was in a rush," but he didn't notice that Rouge was going for the same book as him, their hands brushed. They both blushed and Rouge quickly pulled her hand away from his.

"Say you're the new girl right?" asked Knuckles "I have been hearing a lot about you,"

Rouge stood up and took her books from Knuckles "Well what kind of things?"

Knuckles smiled at her "Well, saying that you are a girl,"

"No kidding, I haven't noticed," she joked

Knuckles laughed "I think you have, Well they say that your good looking and really nice,"

Rouge didn't know how to respond to that but she did fell abit warm "Well that's nice, but some of it isn't true. I can be mean when I want to but… anyway I have to get to my lesson,"

"What lesson?" he asked

Rouge got out her schedule "Gym,"

Knuckles looked shocked "I have that lesson too, we could go together,"

Rouge smiled and nodded. Knuckles smiled back and they walked together. Rouge is thinking that has she broken her promise? She isn't sure but she is enjoying Knuckles company

"So tell me about yourself?" said Knuckles "I wanna know your family,"

"Well, there's not much about me really. But I live with my mom and my little sister," said Rouge "My dad was killed,"

Knuckles wished he never asked "Oh, im sorry about that, when did he die?"

"Two years ago, he was murdered on my…birthday," said Rouge, she quickly wiped a tear that came out of her eye "and no one knows who did it, but im chasing my dream"

"So, your dad was killed on your birthday, which must have been rough for ya?So what is the dream that you're chasing?"

Rouge hugged her books tighter "Well, I want to be figure skater like my mother. She wasn't perfection, but she want to be,"

Knuckles took in her words, she wants to be a figure skater, her dad was killed on her birthday and she lives with her sister and her mom. "Well mine is different to yours,"

"Do tell?"

"Well, I have both of my parents and my little brother," said Knuckles "My mom is called Venus, my dad is called Kicks and my brother is called Comet,"

Rouge smiled at those names, she likes them "Well my mom is called Crystal, my sister is called Starry and my dad is called Emmet,"

They both walked down the school halls to get to the changing rooms. Rouge has been listing to Knuckles' every word about his family, what he does when he's not in school "so, you guard this big emerald known as the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles nodded "Pretty much, I do that sometimes but not all the time though,"

They both made it to the changing rooms for the girls and boys "Right, I'll see you on the field in a few then?" Knuckles said "I don't take me long to get changed,"

Rouge giggled abit "Cool, I'll see you in a few," she walked into the girls changing room. She looked all around the area and saw girls getting ready, since her friends have different classes to her in the morning so she's on her own. She found the gym teacher. She was a pink cat with lovely lavender eyes. She outfit was just a normal gym outfit.

Rouge walked up to her "Hey, I need my gym outfit. Im Rouge the bat,"

The teacher looked at her "Ahh yes, it's in my office," she went to get Rouge's gym outfit and she gave it to her. Rouge gladly accepted it and she went to get changed. It was a black crop top with thin sleeves, black lose trousers with a white flower pattern on both sides and her trainers where pink. **(****Her**** Sonic Riders outfit)** Rouge started to get out of her clothes and put on her new outfit.

She was the last to get changed because she likes to take her time. Once she was finished she went outside with the other girls. She saw Knuckles on the other side of the field with his football gear on, her teacher was waiting for her to catch up "you took your time Miss Bat and did Mr Echidna distract you?"

Some of the other girls laughed abit. Rouge felt abit embarrassed but she didn't know that Sally, Marine and Julie-Su were in her gym group. "Right, today girls we are gonna do some laps," said the teacher who is known as Gloss the cat.

"AUGH! BUT MISS CAT, I SWEAT EASY!" yelled Sally in anger. Rouge just laughed inside

"Too bad Miss Acorn," said Gloss "Now get going all of you,"

Rouge followed the other girls and started to jog slowly, since she didn't wanna waste her breath by going too fast. Gloss was timing the students on her stop watch and writing down the scores on her clipboard.

**30mins later**

Rouge started to sprint on last lap, but she has to admit…she's a fast runner. Julie saw that Rouge was going so fast on the last lap; she got abit ticked off at it since she's the fastest girl in school. She started to sprint as well "HEY ROUGE! STOP STEALING MY TITLE!" she yelled

"WHAT TITLE!?" she yelled back "NEVER SEEN ONE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"

Rouge touched the finishing line and she started to slow down, the other girls caught up and her teacher was impressed "Wow Miss Bat! Incredible timing," said Gloss.

"Thank you," replied Rouge. Julie, Marine and Sally have her hatred glares. Gloss said that the girls should go and get changed ready for break. Rouge went back into the changing room. Julie walked up to her

"I saw you eyeing my boyfriend," she said fiercely "IF I CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN…YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

Rouge just glared back at her and started to get changed but Julie wouldn't leave "hey, are a lesbian or something?"

"NO, WHY?"

"THEN STOP EYEING ME IN MY BRA AND PANTIES!" yelled Rouge as she quickly put the rest of her clothes on and left the changing room. Went to her locker to wait for her friends to tell her how they got on with their crushes.

"Hey Rouge," said a voice, she turned and it was Knuckles "You okay?"

She didn't know how to respond since she's still abit angry "Im fine just…being the new girl can be tough," she lied…well, half lied

Knuckles agreed with her on that note "Yeah, I was like that once,"

"Really?"

"Yeah…but that was ages ago. So who are you waiting for?" he asked

Rouge leaned against her locker "Just waiting for my friends, since they have different classes than I do,"

"Oh okay," he said "I'll see you around," Knuckles ran up to Julie and kissed her on the lips. Rouge looked away from the scene. She doesn't love him…right?

**I think this chapter sucked. I wonder what will happen next? Julie-Su is a right b***h to Rouge, don't worry Rouge will get her near the end of the story. Plus Midnight will come along into the story too, since Rouge will visit her at some point about her past with Knuckles. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
